1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more specifically, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device having a capacitor and a resistor in which a thin film resistor and a capacitor are formed at the same time, a thin film resistor is formed on a metal wiring, and the two thin film resistors are then serially connected, whereby resistance per unit area in substrate can be increased.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, as the applicability of a device operating in a radio frequency (RF) region of GHz, there is a need for improvements in a device characteristic in the RF region and the analog performance of a passive element. System level integration of wireless application is also required. In view of this, there is a need for high performance and high integration level for a resistor and a capacitor, which are not being used.
In a prior art, resistors are formed in one layer and several resistors are serially connected in order to increase resistance. In this case, however, there is a disadvantage in that an area occupied by the resistors is increased.